Shattered
by Jovieta
Summary: Summary: Plot owned by shepyt, Robin's life has been rough. Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, Robin has started drinking...and abusing the one you love is the worst punishment. RobStar, ONESHOT


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: Shattered  
Rating: T for Teens  
One-shot  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, and I DO NOT OWN THIS PLOT. SHEPYT OWNS THIS PLOT, AND I ASKED HER PERMISSION TO USE IT. THANK YOU. The original plot was for a Kim Possible fan fiction.  
Note: I defiantly don't encourage getting drunk, or drinking and driving. It's a horrid thing.**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Sometimes, life just doesn't always go your way. Sometimes, you just can't ignore the pain building up inside. Sometimes, you have to let it loose, or find something else to take away your pain; to dull it and to make it seem like it's not there. Some things that can take away this pain can last a life time, but some things can only last a few hours, and these things will bring you bliss, then unbelievable pain.

Robin surveyed the empty, brown bottles with a watery vision. _It's worth it, because it helps. _He would tell himself this over and over, despite his better judgment. This seemed so out of character for the superhero, he was much more responsible. But that was Robin, Richard Grayson was catching up to the superhero, plaguing his mind with memories he never wantedtoremember.  
No matter what he had done, he couldn't dull the pain. Then he saw the way out, the temporary road to bliss. And this was ten beer bottles sitting in front of him. He groaned angrily, swerving on his feet.  
"It's all your fault." He growled to the beer bottles and knocked them off the table with a swing of his arm. "All your fault." The beer bottles shattered onto the ground.  
A dull knock startled Robin, and he jumped backwards, pressing against the wall of his dark room. Damn. The beer bottles were right out in the open! Ignoring the pain, he picked up the shattered beer bottles and thrust them under his bed. Robin, still swerving a bit, went over to the door, pressing against it for balance.  
"Yeah?" He called.  
"Robin, it is I, Starfire! I heard you yelling, then the shattering of glass, I wish to know if you are alright!" Starfire called back. Great. He couldn't let Starfire see him like this.  
"Go away." Robin growled.  
"But I wish to know if you are alright!" said Starfire.  
"I'M FINE, JUST GO. LEAVE ME BE." Robin shouted and punched the door, leaving a dent.

Starfire gasped and pulled back before the dent could hit her.  
"R-Robin?" She stammered in a fearful voice.  
"I SAID GET, WENCH." She heard the anger filled voice scream at her. Starfire backed away from the door, but did not back down.  
"You are being very rude! I wish to know why you act this way!" Starfire said, her voice rising albeit. The door slid upon, and a very pissed off Robin stepped out. He looked different, slightly dizzy, and although she couldn't see his eyes, there was something wrong with them. "Robin, what is the matter?" Starfire reached out for him, but he snatched her wrist.  
"How many _damn _times do I have to tell you! GET AWAY FROM ME, STARFIRE." Robin snapped and shoved her away. Starfire, shocked, fell to the ground. Robin loomed dangerously above her and she scrambled to her feet. Without another word, she ran to her room, tripping almost three times.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…." Raven chanted as she hovered two feet above the sofa. It was silent, except for the peaceful sounds of her chanting and the pattering of rain. Then, suddenly, she heard voices. Robin and Starfire. Raven ignored them. But then Robin started to sound more angry, more forceful, and Starfire more fearful. Then there was a loud thud of someone falling to the ground…then someone running to there room, tripping a few times. "What the hell?" Raven asked and landed lightly on the ground.  
Raven supposed that it had been Starfire running, and she was very glad that Robin hadn't been chasing her. She swallowed, wondering if she wanted to deal with Robin, but she decided it was for the best. If he hurt Starfire in any way, he would have to pay.

Robin leaned his back against the door and sighed. Had that happened, did he actually hurt Starfire, the one he loved?  
"Robin." Raven said through his door, and he looked up in surprise. He could have sworn that it was Starfire!  
"What?" Robin snapped grumpily, and the door was thrust open with a black aura.  
"What did you do to Starfire?" Apparently, the rude tone of his had ticked her off.  
"Nothing, alright?" Robin's teeth clenched.  
"Oh, please, you must have done _something _to make her run off like that!" Raven accused and took a step forward, her nose almost touching his own. "You're breath, it stinks." Raven took a step back and plugged her nose.  
"Gee, thanks." Robin said sarcastically and turned on his heel, but Raven grabbed his shoulder, while still holding her nose, and roughly turned him around.  
"Don't you dare leave until you tell me what you did to her." Raven said sternely.  
"Ask her yourself!" Robin pushed a button roughly, and the door slid close, not without almost squishing Raven in the process.

"Jerk." Raven growled as she stalked towards Starfire's room. "Starfire?" She questioned, knocking on the door. Usually, it would be Starfire doing these things, not her. She usually wouldn't care to talk to her in her emotional states, but she had an odd feeling that this was important.  
"Please, leave me be." Starfire wailed from the other side.  
"Stop moping and let me in." Raven didn't even wait for an answer as she opened the door, there was an advantage to her powers. The room was dark, unlike its usual brightness, and Starfire was on the bed, drying tears that stained her cheeks. In her lap lay Silkie, who was rubbing against her like a cat, obviously trying to cheer her up. Raven silently sat next to her, but she quickly looked away. "What did Robin do to you?" Raven's voice cracked in sympathy.  
"It was nothing." Starfire lay back down and turned away from her friend. She didn't want Robin to "get in trouble".  
"Did you smell his breath?" Raven asked.  
"What are you...?" Starfire trailed off andturned around to faceRaven with furrowed brows.  
"It smelled horrible," Raven stated.  
"I do not…" Starfire paused as she heard someone storm towards her room, then both her and Raven jumped as her door was punched forcefully.  
"What the…" Raven stood up and ran out of the room with Starfire in toe.

Robin turned the corner, glancing at the two girls. He had to get out of the tower… he needed fresh air.  
"Dude! What's up?" Beast Boy cried, startling him to no end.  
"Go to hell." Robin grunted and shouldered him, then practically ran towards the main hall. Beast Boy stared after him in shock, his mouth a gape and eyes wide.  
"Did he just…? Nah, he couldn't have…am I _dreaming?_" Beast Boy paused and twitched his ear, as if trying to hear something. "I can't be dreaming, no crazed fan girls chasing after me…"

Starfire and Raven looked over at his room, where the door had been pushed in mid-opening so hard that it refused to close. They glanced at each other, then slowly walked towards the room…

Robin dizzily walked down towards the underground garage, where the T-Car was located. He leaned against the wall, trying to stay stable long enough to go down to the bar.  
"Yes…more will help…more…" He told himself and fell to his knees, clutching his pounding head.

Starfire flicked the overhead light on and looked around the room. What were they doing here, anyway? Robin wasn't here, what was the point?  
"Please, friend Raven, why must we invade Robin's privacy like this?" Starfire asked as she glanced at her reflection.  
"Robin doesn't usually act like this, so there had so to be something that's making him act like this." Raven explained as she upturned a table. Starfire just nodded. She went over to the bed and lifted up the blanket, nothing, then she went on her hands and knees and lifted the newly acquired bed skirt. Noth-, no, wait!  
Starfire reached out under the bed and obtained one of the shiny objects. The object was a brown shard of glass.  
"Raven." Starfire called, and her friend appeared at her side.  
"Starfire…that's a-a-a…" Raven's eyes widened in realization. "Piece of a beer bottle." After these words, they heard the roar of the engine, then the T-Car leaving the island in what ever way it was able.  
"No!" Starfire had heard of alcohol and drinking while driving, in fact, the Titans did a drug prevention program for a few weeks, making a commercial and traveling to different schools.

Robin swerved on the rode as he drove, knocking down a few mailboxes in the process. The bar lay a few yards away and he shivered in anticipation. He was now oddly addicted to the blissful feeling of being drunk. He had to get there, he just had to!  
"Almost. There." He growled, and then went WAY above the speed limit.

The white and electric blue carparked messily into the lot. Robin stepped out of it and fell to the ground. He breathed heavily, because the alcohol had made more of an affect then it should have. Had somebody _drugged _it? That was highly possible.  
Robin stood up….the world seemed to melt away from his vision, and all he could see was the building. He could see through the windows and saw salvation in the bottles. Nothing mattered more to him than to get these bottles, the world would end if he couldn't get to them. He began to run, stumbling, to the door…  
Bells chimed as the teen entered the building. He looked dizzy and had a demented smile on his face. Slouched, Robin came over to the counter, and, somehow, the smell of smoke seemed to clear his mind.  
"Large beer." Even without a polite "please", his voice and vision steadied.  
"How old are you?" The man asked and the glass he was rubbing with a dirty, old towel squeaked loudly.  
"Sixteen." Robin said impatiently.  
"I'm sorry, but we only serve customers twenty-one and over alcohol. Would you like some tea instead?" The man smiled.  
"I'm a Teen Titan." Robin stated as if that would make a difference.  
"Well, that's cool and all…but I'm sorry, I still can't serve you." The man raised an eyebrow behind his large glasses.  
"GIVE ME BEER OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS." Robin yelled loudly, and the man backed away.  
"A-alright." He gulped and quickly filled up the glass.

"I'm tracking his signal now." Cyborg said over the communicator. "Man, he better have not damaged my car."  
"No wonder he was acting like that." Beast Boy said.  
"It's not necessarily his fault." Raven stated in a monotone. Starfire sighed from the conversation and floated above the city, trying to see the T-car. All this hit her. Hard. It was like the past was repeating it self…but that was a different story.

Robin chugged down his fifth beer bottle, and glared at the many other peoplestaring at him. Oh, it felt _so _good…he felt so _free. _Finally, he was done. He put the bottle on the counter, and turned to leave.  
"You're making a big mistake," The man told him quietly.  
"Shut up." Robin said with no enthusiasm. He couldn't see it, but he could feel all eyes on him, burning themselves into his tainted soul. _What do they know? They don't know my life, _he thought bitterly. To hell with those "drug preventions" classes he and his friends did, how could they know the bliss this brought him?  
Robin climbed into the T-Car and, fumbling with the ignition, drove off. He groaned in pain…so much pain…again, the world dissolved. He didn't feel bliss, but only pain. His vision turned all red…but then he saw two white lights…such pretty lights….

"Located him." Cyborg said over the communicator. Starfire looked at the communicator and landed on a roof for a moment. She looked at where she was at, and then to where Robin was.  
"He is close by!" Starfire exclaimed and looked down…  
The communicator fell to the roof in a clatter. Starfire's eyes widened in fear and shock at what was happening, the T-car was heading straight towards a large freight truck! Her heart stopped and her hand twitched. She did what was pure instinct and impulse…she flew straight down to the cars.  
Starfire landed on the street and took a deep breath, spreading her arms out. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain to come, and come it did. The two cars hit her hands, and without her alien strength, she would have been smashed. She screamed inagony as every bone in her arms shattered, just like a beer bottle. Blood dripped on the ground, and she soon followed.

A sharp, painful scream awoke Robin from his daze. He got out of the slightly smashed car as if he had not been drunk, and looked to see what happened.  
"STARFIRE!" Robin immediately recognized the crumpled figure and ran to her side. "No…Starfire…it's all my fault…I'm so sorry…" He cradled fell to his knees and cradeledthe girl close to his chest.

"BASTARD." A man that had been not broken from his drunken spell leapt from the truck. In his hand was a small gun, fully loaded. He held it out at Robin and shot, but Robin was quick on his feet and ran, ran…ran…

Robin ran from the gunshots, lucky to only get a hole in the metallic bottom of his boot. He ran towards the hospital and through the highway, almost getting hit by various cars.  
He came to a park and slipped…He fell and rolled on the ground, mud splattering him.  
"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!" Robin screamed to the air and began to sob, which he had done in such a long time. He pulled the unconscious Starfire to his chest and cried into her hair.

Robin sat on the ground like that as the raincontinued to fall, but at a hard, merciless pace. Blood, water, tear tracks, and mud covered his cheeks as he lay down on the ground, and soonhis vision wasbecoming black and red.  
"Robin…" He could hear Starfire whisper…and with a grunt of pain, she lifted her shattered arm and touched his cheek. Her hand weakly slid down to his chest, leaving a trail of blood.  
"I'm so…sorry…"After saying these three words, almost as important as:'Ilove you',Robin blanked out, but not after hearing his and Starfire's names being called.

A week later, Robin sat in a black, leather chair in Jump City Memorial. He looked up at the counter, leering at the Customer Service lady. She wouldn't let him or his friends go see Starfire for another five minutes. Did he really want to see Starfire? Would she even _forgive _him for what he did? Hah, who in the world would?  
Dr. Chaz, Starfire's doctor for the week she had been in the hospital, stepped into the waiting room with that broad smile plastered on his face. He approached the four superheroes in a steady stride, his footsteps echoing off the bare room.  
"Your friend is prepared to see you." Dr. Chaz informed them. They all got up, except Robin, and went to go towards her room, but the doctor stopped them. He pushed his glasses up his nose before explaining, "She only wants," He checked his clipboard, "Robin, to visit her first." Robin's headshot up in shock and dread, was she prepared to lecture and yell at him? His teammates gave him steady glares, because they had only partially forgave him for doing this to himself and Starfire.  
"Alright…" Robin said carefully and walked past the doctor.  
Dr. Chaz smiled at the three who were left, but they only sneered. He gave them odd looks, then turned on his fancy heel to follow Robin.

Robin abruptly stopped as hecame to the door. He looked through the small, squarewindow at Starfire…he hadn't seen her since that night, although he did know that he had been in the hospital, right beside her, for a day or two. He had been knocked out for quite awhile, he recalled the doctor telling him.  
"Go on." Dr. Chaz nudged him with his elbow.  
"Right." Robin said and slowly turned the knob, and then, even more slowly, opened the door. He stood there, like a statue, taking in the environment. Starfire was placed in a large, plain white room, and a window with a full view of Titans Tower. Starfire had been staring out this window until he came in. Her head slowly turned towards him, and they stared at each other in a very uncomfortable silence.  
"Robin…" She addressed in a very distant voice. Robin noticed that her arms, which were over the thin blanket that covered her lower half, were in casts.  
"I…" Robin started and, ever so slowly, took a few steps to her. "I'm….sorry." He finally chocked andever so slowlycame to her side.  
"Robin, I forgive you, I have forgiven you since I awoke." Starfire's eyes softened and she gave him an even softer smile.  
"Don't you dare forgive me!" Robin yelled and gripped her shoulders tightly, "DON'T YOU DARE! I DON'T DESERVE IT! YOU'RE BEING AN IDOIT!" Starfire stared at him with wide eyes, then she quickly looked away and a small, silver colored tear trickled down her oddly pale cheek. Robin immediately let go of her, then turned to the wall and hit it with all he had, but he didn't have much at the moment. He slid to the ground and rested his forehead against the smooth wood. His hand clenched and he finally spoke, "I don't deserve this. I became a drunkard, I got you hurt, for heaven sakes! Heh, but that stuff, it just felt so good. Like all my troubles were swept away, you know?" Robin shook his head sadly.  
"Robin…I do know…" Starfire said slowly, and he stood up, giving her an odd look.  
"How could you?" He asked.  
"One day, my sister, Blackfire, slipped a drug called Glordlar in my drink. Everyone said that she must have done it by accident, but I doubt that." Starfire shook her head angrily. "It was so great, so amazing, but the aftereffects were horrid. I threw up every minute for a week, and couldn't concentrate on anything I did. I also couldn't fly, nor shoot starbolts."  
"I…" Robin was in shock, "didn't know…" Starfire looked up at him with tear filled eyes.  
"Do not despair anymore, Robin…I forgive you, and I will make sure our friends do." Weakly, and with a lot of work, she took his hand in hers.  
"When are you coming home?" Robin asked quietly and kneeled down on his knees to be eyelevel with her.  
"In two weeks or so." Starfire smiled. "I am just glad that I was in the right place at the right time."  
"Don't you mean, the _wrong _place at the _wrong _time?" Robin raised an eyebrow.  
"No…" Starfire mumbled and leaned towards Robin, who's eyes widened, and laid a soft, quick, but brilliant kiss.  
"How can you kiss me after all I've done?" Robin whispered, and his eyes slacked slightly.  
"How can I not?" Starfire whispered and closed her eyes, savaring the feel of his lips against her own. She could feel his breath against her face and she instinctively slacked her jaw. Her tender lips were met with his rough, yet wonderful, ones. The edge of her lips twitched into a small and she cocked her head to the side, pressing against his lips and returning the kiss.

"Didn't see that coming…" Raven commented as she watched the scene through the window.  
"And you call yourself an empath." Beast Boy rolled his eyes, but ended up with a throbbing bump on his head.

Fin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I like how this turned out, even though it was a lot different than I expected.

I know I'll probably get a lot of flames on this, so keep in mind, I don't really want any, but saying what's wrong(BUT NOT OOCness, over usage of commas, horrible details, and grammar mistakes…I already know that) is ok, as long as you include something POSITIVE!  
So...Reviews would be nice…


End file.
